I’ll Be Your Lifeline Tonight
by HollyHook
Summary: Basically a story about Harry’s life... how he became part of Uma’s crew. How he met Uma and Gil and all that. Basically how he escaped life at the Hook residence and became the pirate he is today.
1. Age 12

"You're such a screw up! Why can't you be more like your sisters!"

Captain Hook's voice rang out. Following with a empty wine bottle being thrown at the wall. The glass bottle smashing on contact, just barley missing Harry's head, Harry raced out of the house and ran down the street in tears. His dad had him by mistake with a woman Harry didn't know. So he had hated Harry since birth. Harry continued running, until he ran into a girl, causing him to fall onto his backside. The girl was a few inches taller than him with long blue-green braids and a golden shell charm on a chain around her neck. Harry looked up at the girl who was glaring down at him.

"Watch where you're going!"

She yelled at him

"I-I'm sorry..."

He stuttered out.

The girl was taken back. No one EVER said 'Sorry' on The Isle **EVER.**

The girl looked back down at the boy who was still on the ground. She noticed his eyes, which were red rimmed and full of tears.

"Hey? What happened to you?"

She asked.

"I can't tell you or he'll come after me!"

Harry replied, tears falling down his cheeks again

"Come after you? Who?"

She asked calmly.

Harry just shook his head.

The girl reached her hand out to Harry to help him. Harry, slowly and carefully, almost suspiciously, accepted her help and in a second he was back on his feet.

"Follow me."

The girl said.

"I'm Uma by the way."

"I'm Harry..."

He said, stepping closer to Uma.

The pirate pair walked silently to a large building Harry had never seen before. _Ursula's FIsh and Chips _it read. They walked in and Harry followed Uma behind the counter and back into the kitchen. Uma took her shoes off and kicked them under the cabinet. They walked into a room in the back. There was a bed with a teal blanket on it and a pair of worn gold tinted pillows. Uma sat down on her bed. Harry was still standing in the doorway, taking the room in.

"Well don't just stand there! Come sit."

She patted the spot across from her. Harry sat down and gave Uma his full attention.

"Well..."

Uma started,

"Why were you running? What happened?"

At these words, panic filled Harry's eyes,

"I-I..."

He bit his lip.

"Okay,"

Uma said,

"Clearly you don't wanna talk about that. So, tell me about yourself _Harry._" She said emphasizing his name like she was trying it for the first time ever.

"Okay..."

He said hesitantly

"I'm 12, I have two sisters and... hmmm."

He said, trying to think of something else.

"What about your parents?"

Uma asked, trying to think of another topic. Harry cringed at the mention of his alcoholic dad and the mom he had never met.

"Oh yeah...I uh... don't know my mom."

"Okay."

Uma said, a little curious about why Harry was being so mysterious about his life. She shrugged it of and started talking about herself,

"Well I'm also 12, I'm an only child and I live here with my mom. You know Ursula, the one who would've been all powerful and overtaken king triton if it weren't for that pesky mermaid and her animal friends!"

Clearly Uma was very passionate about that story. Harry nodded along as Uma went on about other stuff. She kept talking and then sat up straight and and stopped as if she had just remembered something,

"Hey, follow me. I wanna show you something!"

They ran out back and Uma pointed to a little beat up sailboat her mom had given to her.

"Do you know how to sail?"

Uma asked.

"I dinnae? I never tried."

Harry replied

His reply way the first time Uma really noticed he had an accent. She laughed silently at the way he he sounded. They stepped out on the boat.

"I can teach you!"

Uma offered. Having nothing better to do. She repositioned the sail so that it would catch the wind. They sat back as they started sailing out to sea. They couldn't go very far, considering the fact that they were on The Isle which was surrounded by a barrier. They sailed through the water, the boat gently rocking. The sun was setting. They couldn't stay out late.

"Okay, so you pull the ropes to move the sails."

Uma said to Harry, explaining how to maneuver the boat.

Harry did as she said and the sail picked up the breeze to carry them back to the shore. After a few minutes of smooth sailing, the pirate kids made it back to The dock behind Ursula's fish and chip shop. The stepped onto the dock and Uma showed Harry how to properly tie a boat to the dock.

"Should I walk you home?"

Uma offered, considering the fact that if she went home she would be worked to death by her mom.

"No!"

Harry answered almost too quickly.

He wouldn't be going home tonignt. He would have to find somewhere else to stay. Any alleyway or backstreet would do. Thunder rumbled in the sky followed by a streak of lightning.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

Uma confirmed.

"I'm sure. I don't need yer help. I'll be just fine by myself."

Harry replied with a fake smile, words dripping with accent.

"Okay. See you around Harry."

Uma said spinning around so her braids flew out to the sides around her. She looked back and smiled at him while she headed back to the chip shop. Harry smiles and turned to walk to find an empty alley. The rain had started coming down in buckets and was splashing everywhere. It was soaking though Harry's boots. He walked down the water filled streets until he came across an alley. He layed out some cardboard boxes and laid down. He took off his red leather. Long-sleeved jacket and draped it around his shoulders. He removed his hat and used it as a pillow. The rain started to come down harder. It was going to be a LONG night!


	2. Retracing Your Steps

Harry woke up early the next morning, soaked from head to toe. The memories of yesterday playing in his head. The rain was still coming down and it had chilled Harry to the core. Harry stood up and swayed. He had a headache, probably from sleeping on the concrete. Harry couldn't hide from his problems forever so he started to head home. He walked through back alleys and streets until he arrived at the Hook Household. He stood at the front door. He raised his hand to knock on the door. Then he paused and sneezed violently into the elbow of his jacket. The rain had really gotten to him. CJ, who was inside heard the sneezing came to the door. When she opened the door she found brother, only older by nine months, shivering, sneezing and soaking wet.

"Harry!"

She shouted,

"What happened to you!"

When Harry realized what bad a condition he was in, he started breaking down,

"I... um... I-I don't know."

CJ pulled her brother into the house and dusted off his jacket. Harry sneezed again and looked up at his sister with sad eyes. She just half smiled. He walked past her and started up the stairs. When he reached the fourth stair, the wood beneath his feet started creaking. His father, who was sitting in the living room with Harriett, snapped his head up in a second.

"CJ? Is that you?"

"Yep!"

She lied.

Captain Hook set his wine down on the table beside his chair and stood up. He walked over to CJ. His eyes glanced up the stairs, when he heard another creak. He saw a flash of blood stained tank top rounding the corner.

"Harry?!"

Captain Hook questioned.

Upstairs, Harry ducked into a near closet. He held his breath as his father care around the corner. Captain Hook stepped into Harry's room, which is where he expected his only son to be. He ripped the covers off of Harry's bed in an attempt to uncover Harry's hiding place. Captain Hook searched around the room until he finally gave up. He figured, when he saw Harry, it was just a figment of his imagination. When Harry heard his dad return to the living room. He exhaled and slowly opened the closet. He stepped out and held his hook out in front of him as is if were a sword. Harry tiptoed into his room and closed the door. He locked the door and slumped against it. He threw his jacket down on the floor. He pulled up his shirt and looked the long, nasty scar running from his hip to just below his chest. His dad had given him the scar a few years before. Harry could still hear the words his dad had said to him that day,

"You aren't my son!"

"You're just a mistake."

"Stop crying."

"Your ten years old! Act your age!"

Harry shuddered at the memories. He ran his hand over the scar and stood up. He needed a change in life and he needed it now! He grabbed a book bag from his closet and set it on his bed. He put a few tank tops inside, along with one pair of shorts and two pairs of socks. He set the bag next to his bed. He threw his jacket on the bag and payed down on his bed. He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. Letting his hook fall onto the floor and roll under the bed.


End file.
